Sobre Bonés e Olhos Azuis
by Liz Bowen
Summary: Um boné...Olhos azuis...Um garoto...Hogsmeade...E a mistura disso tudo?


Sobre Bonés e Olhos Azuis

Como começar...

Bem, deixe-me falar um pouco sobre mim.

Meu nome é Marlene McKinnon, tenho 17 anos (18 semana que vem .o/), estudo em Hogwarts e estou no sétimo e último ano, sou da Grifinória. Tenho cabelos e olhos castanhos e altura mediana. No momento estou em Hogsmeade, e no momento, esse é o problema.

Não vão pensar que eu não gosto de estar aqui. Não. Não é isso. Eu ADORO Hogsmeade, e esse é o último passeio do ano pra cá, o que significa que nunca mais virei aqui de novo!!! Não como aluna de Hogwarts pelo menos. Agora você pensa "então qual é o problema dessa maluca?". Acontece que eu não tenho amigas, e sim trairas! A Lice saiu atrás do Frank assim que viu ele, a Anne já tinha combinado de sair com o Remus.

Até ai tudo bem. Quero dizer, mais ou menos né? Já que metade das suas amigas te abandonaram. Estávamos eu e Lily rindo e conversando besteiras só pra variar, sentadas em um banco, quando chegam ninguém menos que Sirius Black e James Potter.

Sirius Black. O que falar dele? Bem, ele é meu melhor amigo há muito tempo. Nós conversamos de tudo, e eu tenho a certeza de que tem coisas que eu só falo pra ele, e ele só fala pra mim. O Sirius já saiu com praticamente toda a população feminina da escola (capaaaaz!), são poucas as exceções. Eu por exemplo sou uma delas. Ele até já me chamou pra sair uma vez no ano passado, mas eu já tinha marcado com um cara da Corvinal! xD

James Potter. Pra quem não sabe o James é louco pela Lily (como eu sou idiota, eu falo como se ninguém soubesse disso! Dãh pra mim!), e de um tempo pra cá ela tem agido estranhamente. Há algum tempo atrás ele dizia "Bom dia Lily!" e ela respondia "SAI DA MINHA FRENTE POTTER". Agora os diálogos são assim: "Quer ir a Hogsmead comigo Lily?", "Até parece que você não sabe que é proibido ir a Hogsmead durante a semana!" fala calmamente e sai com um sorriso no rosto.

Mas hoje foi realmente diferente. Vou contar como foi:

- ...Mas Lene, como você...?

- Olá garotas! – Os dois dizem ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi Sirius, James! – Eu respondo.

- Oi! – Lily responde sorrindo.

- Hey Lily, será que você não gostaria de dar uma volta comigo? Afinal, esse passeio é autorizado. – James diz também sorrindo. Essas pessoas estão meio bestas hoje não?

- Ah... – Ela olha pra mim como que perguntando o que dizer, mas antes que eu de qualquer tipo de sinal, ela continua – Tudo bem!

Ela levanta e ele sorri mais ainda. Eles engancham os braços e saem vilarejo afora.

Sirius senta do meu lado em silêncio.

E aqui estou eu, perdida nesses pensamentos que acabei de pensar (estranha essa frase não? oO).

- Eles fazem um casal legal, não acha? – Ele pergunta depois de um tempo. Posso ver os dois a certa distancia, e ela está rindo de alguma coisa que ele disse.

Eu continuo olhando e não respondo.

- Não acha? – Ele perguntou de novo, só que dessa vez se virando pra mim. Eu não tinha olhado direito pra ele ainda e, caramba! Todos sabem que Sirius Black é lindo de qualquer jeito, mas hoje, se é que é possível, está mais lindo do que nunca!

Ele me encara com aqueles olhos azuis que só ele tem, olhos estes que estão quase sempre tapados charmosamente por alguns fios de cabelo negro, mas hoje posso ver esses olhos claramente, pois o cabelo está preso para trás por um boné. Sim, um boné. E vocês não têm idéia de como ele ficou perfeito com esse boné. Ele está usando uma calça jeans, uma camiseta branca e um boné vermelho!

Eu continuo olhando pra ele e tenho a impressão de que estou com a boca aberta. Ele continua me olhando com um leve sorriso.

- Eu... Ah... – DROGA!! O que ele perguntou mesmo heim? – Ãh... Sim? – Arrisquei né?

- Em que planeta você está hoje heim Lene? – Ele disse rindo – Eu disse que o James e Lily formam um casal bonito. Agora só falta me perguntar quem são eles!

E continuou rindo.

- Deixa de ser idiota Sirius! – Eu disse dando um tapa no braço dele – Eu só não tava prestando atenção.

- Sei... – ele disse com a sobrancelha levantada, e acreditem, ainda sorrindo.

- Sabe o que Sr. Black?

- Em que você estava prestando atenção.

- E em que eu estava prestando atenção? – Pergunto com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Em mim! E você estava me admirando! – ele fala calmamente. Eu faço uma cara indignada e ele continua – Mas não tem problema. Você não vai ser nem a primeira nem a última a admitir que eu sou perfeito!

- Você por acaso já se olhou num espelho Sirius?

- Já, claro que já. E cada dia gosto mais do que eu vejo!

- Ah é? E o que você vê? Um cara de 17 anos...

- 18.

- 18, que seja,... moreno, alto e meia dúzia de fios ao invés de uma barba?

- Deixe-me corrigir essa sua frase, um cara de 18 anos, alto, moreno, bonito, sensual, é, a barba pode ter só meia dúzia de fios, - Fez uma cara pensativa – mas com belos olhos azuis que você não cansa de olhar!

- Até parece que eu ia perder o meu tempo olhando pros teus olhos enquanto eu posso olhar pros do Amus que são verdes, ou até mesmo os do James que são castanho-esverdeado.

- É. Pode até ser. Mas eu sei que você prefere os azuis, ou melhor, os MEUS azuis! – Ele falou tão confiante que eu não tive nem o que retrucar... porque é verdade...

Eu continuei olhando pra ele.

- O que você achou? – Ele perguntou tirando boné.

- Olha... eu te emprestaria uma escova se eu tivesse uma aqui! – O que ele queria que eu dissesse? Os cabelos dele tavam todos em pé!

- Não é disse que eu to falando Lene! – ele disse revirando os olhos – É do boné!

- O que que tem?

- Só perguntei se você gostou. – ele disse botando o boné de volta na cabeça, mas dessa vez virado pra trás.

- Sim, é legal. – ele sorriu (DE NOVO) – Mas você fica muito malandro assim!

Eu disse e tirei o boné da cabeça dele, coloquei na minha e sai correndo.

- HEY Lene!! – gritou ele correndo atrás – Me devolve!

- Só se você me alcançar!

Droga. Eu não devia ter dito isso. As vezes eu esqueço que ele joga Quadribol e tem físico pra correr, enquanto eu, o máximo que corro é de uma aula pra outra.

E não deu outra. Ele me alcançou bem perto de uma árvore, me empurrou contra ela e apoiou os braços, me impedindo de sair. Isso não é bom. Ou é. Depende do ponto de vista.

- Não vai pegar de volta? – eu arrisquei com a voz baixa.

- Hmm... – fez cara pensativa – Não.

- Porque não? – eu tenho que aprender a fechar minha boca.

- Porque eu tive uma idéia melhor...

Disse isso e foi chegando mais perto... ele fechou os olhos... mais perto... eu também fechei... e a testa dele bateu na aba do boné, nos fazendo botar as cabeças pra trás num impulso. Eu ri.

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. – eu disse.

- E posso saber qual seria?

- Essa.

Tirei o boné da minha cabeça e botei na dele, virado pra trás e aproveitei pra por minhas mãos no pescoço dele. Nós sorrimos e ele chegou mais perto de novo.

Só que dessa vez não tinha nenhum boné pra atrapalhar.

E ai?

O que acharam?

Essa é minha primeira short-fic, e eu espero que todos gostem! xD

Só peço uma coisa: comentem, nem que seja pra xingar e dizer que ficou uma droga.

Mas eu tenho que saber o que acharam pra ver onde tenho que melhorar.

Queria também agradecer a Andressa Evans Potter , que betou a fic pra mim!

E sobre a capa? bem... eu to sem o programa pra faze, então quem quiser fazer uma pra mim, desde ja obrigada! xD 

Acho que é isso.

Um beijo a todos!

Liz


End file.
